


Big Spoon, Little Spoon

by sherlockian4evr



Series: Ironstrange Bingo [12]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Stephen Strange, Boys In Love, Cuddlefucking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Established Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, For: sweet, Happy, IronStrange Bingo 2019, Love, M/M, Porn, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sappy, Short & Sweet, Smut, Sweet, Tony Stark Cuddles, Top Tony Stark, loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 10:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: Recovering from a relaxing session of loving sex in the bath, Tony and Stephen move to the bedroom. Things eventually heat up again because these two are so very much in love.





	Big Spoon, Little Spoon

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by [Sherlock1110](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110).
> 
> I'm taking fic requests. If you have something you would like me to write, drop me a note at sherlockian4evr@gmail.com.

Despite being the smaller of the pair, Tony took up the big spoon position as he cuddled Stephen. They were relaxed and content after an amazing round of loving sex in the bath. It felt peaceful and pleasant just laying there. Neither of them had to be anywhere for a couple of days, so they could enjoy it for as long as it lasted. It was a luxury they didn’t have often.

After a while, Stark kissed the nape of Stephen's neck.

The sorcerer, having fallen asleep, roused. “I love you too,” he said, responding to the unspoken words. Rolling over, he studied Tony’s handsome face. “I don’t think you realize how much.”

The genius blushed, embarrassed. He tucked his head under Stephen's chin, the emotions getting to be too much for him. He loved Strange with all his heart. Sometimes, it overwhelmed him, and to hear it spoken out loud was sometimes too much.

With a slightly shaky hand, the sorcerer ran his fingers through Stark's hair. He hummed happily as he did it. “This is nice. We should do it more often.” His hand roamed lower to Tony's neck, then to his shoulder. He massaged it, then wrapped his arm around the genius's chest where he began playing idly with one of Tony’s nipples.

The genius squirmed in Stephen's arms. “Don’t start something you don’t intend to finish.”

“Oh, I intent to finish, Tony. How could I not with your handsome body right here, and your gorgeous mind along with it? You’re everything I could ever desire. Even your soul is beautiful.” Stephen kissed the top of Tony’s head. There weren’t words enough to express how much he adored the man that he held in his arms. It was a sheer impossibility.

At that, Stark laughed. “How am I meant to top that, asshole?” He shifted and brought their lips together for a kiss. It was soft and languorous, befitting the lazy start of the morning. After a while, they broke apart, both of them grinning madly.

Tony slid down his partner’s naked body slowly, kissing him as he went. When he got to Stephen's cock, he kissed the tip, then he lavished it with open-mouthed kisses all along its length. When he got to the base, he licked it from root to tip, dallying at the slit, then he dropped down and started kissing the sorcerer’s balls. The entire process was done with thorough and tender care.

Spreading his legs wider, Strange moaned. The incredible attention with which he was being ravished made him feel cared for and loved. That just made him more aroused. “Tony, I need you.”

“How do you want me, babe?” the genius asked, his voice heated. His hands massaged Stephen’s thighs as he gazed at his lover, coyly.

The sorcerer blushed. “I want you inside me. Please, Tony. Now.” His desire was hot and eager, but so much more than mere lust. He needed the comfort of joining with his love, of having that closeness that could be achieved in no other way.

The genius sensed that. He placed a kiss on Stephen's thigh, then got up and got the lube.

“Cold,” Strange complained at losing the proximity of his lover.

Tony climbed back in bed, the lube in hand and covered Stephen's body with his own. “Better?”

“Mm, definitely.”

After another kiss, the genius slipped between Strange's legs. He lubed his fingers and ran them along the sorcerer's perineum back to his entrance. There he circled the entrance gently, the entire time, watching his lover's incredibly expressive face as it showed his pleasure. “You are beautiful like this,” he said, meaning every word.

Soon, Tony had Stephen opened and easily accepting three fingers. He had avoided touching the sorcerer's prostate because he claimed to prefer Stark's cock to his fingers. Tony gently pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the sheet. “Are you ready, babe?”

“Yes. Want you.” Stephen panted. He wanted to feel him fill him with his closeness and love.

The genius slicked up his cock, hefted his lover's knees over his shoulders, lined himself up with Strange's hole, and slid home. It felt hot and tight and good. He kissed the inside of the sorcerer's knee, then he started moving.

The sight before him took his breath away. Stephen lay with his arms stretched over his head, his neck stretched taught and his mouth open in a silent cry of pleasure. His body rocked with each of Tony’s thrusts. It was a gorgeous picture. “So lovely.”

The sorcerer moaned with pleasure as Stark hit his sweet spot. He knew that every ‘beautiful’ and ‘lovely’ really meant ‘I love you'. That knowledge made the act they were sharing all the sweeter. He smiled, intending to say something but Tony increased his pace and all coherent thought left his mind. He became a writhing mass of sensitized nerves and it felt as if his lover was hitting every one of them just right. “Tony! Fuck. Jesus!”

The genius, hot and sweaty, grinned. He loved seeing Stephen come apart. He loved everything about the man, but he loved this especially. Soon, he felt the sorcerer clamp around him like a vice as he came. His lover was even beautiful in that moment of exquisite ecstasy. It was several more moments before Tony, too, came, filling his lover with his come.

Afterwards, they collapsed together in a sated tangle on the bed. They were both happy and lethargic, glad to be in each others arms. In the afterglow, Tony managed to say it, “I love you.”

“I know,” came Stephen's simple reply.

Tony punched him. “Asshole.”

“Douchebag”. The sorcerer paused. “You know I love you too. Now and always.”

Tony snuggled into him. This time content to be the little spoon.

**Author's Note:**

> I read and treasure every single comment I receive, but I'm totally crap at responding to them. Please know that they fuel me. Thank you in advance.
> 
> If you want to podfic or translate this or create a drawing based on it, go for it. Just please let me know and link back to my fic.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://sherlockian4evrsblog.tumblr.com) or @sherlockian4evr on Twitter.
> 
> Find out how my muse is doing at [My Other Tumblr](http://writingformymuse.tumblr.com).


End file.
